


Lost Souls and Reverie

by bad_at_everything



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action & Romance, Fights, First Meetings, Heist, Laboratories, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Rich Allura (Voltron), Science Fiction, Slow Burn, superhero au, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_at_everything/pseuds/bad_at_everything
Summary: Keith has spent his entire life in a lab, closely monitored as he develops the ability to heal from any injury. When his pseudo-brother disappears, he escapes, searching for the person who's taken him. On the way, he meets up and is consequently saved by a ragtag group of vigilantes with high tech gadgets and matching masks.They team up, united by a common goal-take down Galra Industries and its formidable leader Zarkon, in hopes of reuniting families, serving justice, and exacting revenge.





	Lost Souls and Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> me? ignoring canon to make a self indulgent vigilante au that no one asked for? it's more likely than you think
> 
> title from x ambassadors renegades

Keith had been in the Lab as long as he could remember.

Always the same slick white walls, cold tile floor, trays of sad food. The locked doors, the training sessions, the box tv, and the springy cot that made too much noise. Keith dug his nails into his palms again, drawing blood. Ten minutes until lunch, which meant his plan would start rolling. He could feel his heart picking up speed. 

Not for the first time, Keith was going to try and break out. But for the first time, tonight, he had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Tonight, it was going to stick. 

“You have training with Kolivan right after lunch.” A guard said through the bars that made up the front of Keith’s room. Keith didn’t respond, fixing his gaze at the television he was issued to make the place seem more “home-y”. It played reruns of the first four seasons of the tv show Friends, the only thing that Kolivan could find on DVD. He’d seen this episode a million times before, The One Where No One’s Ready, but pretended to be captivated by the antics onscreen as the guard slid a tray of food through the bars.

“Eat up, bud. You’ll need your energy.” Once the guards footsteps faded away, Keith turned and grabbed the tray, which contained the same thing it did every day. A sandwich, an apple, a milk carton, and small pudding cup, like dessert made it better.

It had been four weeks since Shiro disappeared.

Shiro had occupied the cell next to him since Keith was about eleven. He was older, and missing an arm, and for some reason had spent all of his energy trying to reassure Keith, as if he wasn’t going through hell himself.

“Brothers.” Shiro had called them, and Keith fixed onto the way that word fit. Brothers. Like a family.

Then one day, Shiro didn’t come back from a field test. And no matter how much he asked, begged, pleaded, threatened, no one gave him answers. 

He was just...gone.

Keith blinked away the stinging in his eyes and focused on the task at hand. Keith had theorized for awhile that there were drugs in the food, drugs to keep him docile and less focused. He had, a couple of times before, tried to go without eating so he could attempt escape.

All those times had failed, miserably, and Keith ended up punished, or they had threatened Shiro. But, finally, Keith realized what all those times had been missing.

Proper motivation.

Keith dumped the food behind his bed, leaving behind just enough crumbs to give the illusion that he’d eaten, before setting the tray back in front of the bars and focusing on the tv. It had been twenty four hours since he’d last eaten, and he definitely felt more focused. Clear headed, desperate, one thing on his mind.

“That was quick.” The guard was back, Regris. Regris was probably the friendliest of the guards, as in he never smacked Keith around when he didn’t have to. He’d been here for about two months, and his kindness would be what got Keith out tonight. “Eager for training, aren’t we?” He pulled out his keys and cuffs. “Alright, hands up against the wall.” Keith stood, slowly, putting his palms flat on the wall, protocol for when his cell door opens. There was a click as the lock unlatched, then the door creaked open. Keith kept his eyes fixed on the wall, but his muscles tensed, listening as Regris’ loud footsteps got closer.

One breath in.

“Hands behind your back.” Keith obeyed.

One breath out.

Before Regris could cuff him, Keith twisted, grabbing the cuffs and sweeping out his leg. Regris went down, and before he realized what was happening, Keith slammed one of the cuffs on his wrist and dragged the large man a few inches to the bars.

“Hel-” Before he could even get out his cry for help, Keith slammed his head into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Now he had an open door, an access key, and two weapons. The protocol stun gun, and Regris’ personal knife. 

“Thanks, buddy.” Keith said as he slid the key around his neck and tucked the knife into the seam of his gown. He stepped around the unconscious guard, slowly closing the door. It locked automatically. His bare feet were silent against the cold metal floors as he slipped down the halls, stun gun in his hand and Iverson to find.

Iverson had been Shiro’s handler, so if anyone knew Shiro’s location, it’d be him. 

From his estimation, a head injury like that would keep keep Regris unconscious for maybe three minutes. Two minutes later, the other guards would realize that Regris wasn’t on schedule and send up the alarm. Five minutes to find Iverson, get Shiro’s location, and find a way out of there.

Three minutes and two dodged guards later, Keith stood outside a locked door. Out of spite more than anything else, he knocked the name plate that read “Commander Iverson” off the door, then knocked, pulling out his knife.

A second later the door slid open, and in another second Keith leaped in, knocking Iverson to the ground before he had a moment to register who Keith was. 

“Hey!” Iverson yelled, but Keith had knocked his taser from his hands, sending it skidding across the cold floor, leaving him virtually defenseless. He couldn’t do anything to hurt Keith now. Iverson half heartedly drew his gun, but what could he do with that? Nothing compared to what Keith could do with the knife, which now rested inches from Iverson’s neck. One quick jab was all it would take.

“Go ahead and shoot, Commander.” Keith said, his voice cool. He felt very in control at this moment. For a moment, an icy stare passed between them, and Iverson broke first, lowering his gun, tossing it to the side. “Good.” He said, before leaning closer, pressing the cold knife against Iverson’s neck. Hot blood jumped through his veins. “Now where is Shiro?”

“What?” Iverson said. Wrong answer. Keith saw red, and then his fist connected with Iverson’s eye. Iverson cried out in pain, jerking his head to the side, but Keith grabbed his face, forcing Iverson to look at him. 

“Where’s Shiro?” He yelled this time. He could hear more guards getting closer, and see the fear in Iverson’s eye, the one that wasn’t swollen shut. He knew what his own eyes must look like, wild, angry, with nothing to lose.

“I don’t know what-” He started, but Keith wasn’t having it. He jerked the knife upward, leaving a tiny sliver of red on the side of Iverson’s jaw. 

“I’m not going to ask again.” Keith hissed, pressing the point of the blade into Iverson’s neck, not enough to draw more blood, but enough that beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

“He’s- Zarkon has him! In Altea city!” Iverson gasped out. Zarkon. Altea city. A name and a location. “He took him when we were on a field mission.”

“You’re going to escort me out of here.” Keith said, standing up while still pointing the knife at Iverson. “And you’re not going to try anything, because you know you _can’t hurt me_.” Keith hissed those last words while Iverson stood up. Keith stepped behind him, blade of the knife neatly pressed against Iverson’s throat. “Take me to your vehicle.”

The moment they stepped into the hallway, half a dozen guards pointed their stunners straight at Keith, but Keith just dug the knife deeper into Iverson’s skin until he raised his hand, waving them away with a ‘stand down’ gesture. Reluctantly, they lowered their weapons, at the mercy of their superior’s orders. Keith wanted to laugh, but he had a mission to complete.

Zarkon. Altea City.

They made their way down the halls to the hangar, Iverson leading every step of the way, until they reached the garage door. 

“Don’t follow me.” Keith hissed in Iverson’s ear once Iverson opened the door with his finger. Then he slammed Iverson’s head against the wall, leaving him collapsed on the floor and running to the motorcycle parked in a spot labeled “Research Command: Iverson.”

He mounted the bike, right as sirens started going off inside. It was strange, the leather plush seats. He pulled Iverson’s keys out of his pocket, before inserting them in the ignition, then turned. The engine roared to life, purring underneath him. 

He attempted pulling the right handlebar lever, which jolted the bike forward. Then the next--brake. Easy. Freedom was so close. He heard footsteps coming from the facility behind him. Only a few moments before they'd be on him. 

He pressed the button labeled “garage” and the large door in front of him started climbing open. Heat rushed in from the tunnel, and Keith revved the engine once more before releasing the break and flying down the road. He could sense the outside, sense-

Altea City. Zarkon. Shiro. 

Wind rushed through his hair, as he made his way down the tunnel towards a bright light, and then-

Sun.

Clouds.

Dirt.

The wheels kicked up dust as he sped along the gravel road. He dared glance behind him, as a gray, unsuspecting building that grew smaller and smaller, until the only thing on the horizon was the long expanding desert. The sirens faded away, leaving only the sound of the engine and the wheels on dirt. 

He’d have to find a map to Altea City, and then he’d have to find Zarkon.

Then he’d get his brother back.

**

“Any movement tonight, Blue?” Allura’s voice crackled over the comms as Lance squatted on the edge of a rooftop, surveying Altea City. There was a slight breeze, and the night air reeked of equal parts tension and possibility. On the edge of something. He felt a little bit like Batman, what with his mask and his dark clothes. The only thing missing was a cape, but Hunk had nearly smacked him the last time he had suggested it, going full Edna Mode.

“Nothing here, over to Green.” He answered, before standing up and walking along the raised roof edge to the other corner. The street he patrolled, Arus Avenue, was mostly empty, except a red motorcycle parked in front of Sal’s Diner. And while it was a sweet bike, it did nothing to make the night more interesting.

“Streets are quiet, except this guy throwing up on a lamppost over on Fifth. He’s not having a great night.” Pidge replied, sounding as bored as Lance felt. “Yellow?” 

“Maybe it’s going to be one of those quiet nights.” Hunk suggested over the comms. “Just us, hanging out together in cool costumes and no criminals.”

“Boring.” Lance interrupted, which wasn’t professional, but half the reason he vigilanted it up every night was to get some action. The last crime they had stopped was two nights ago, and just your basic purse robbery. Took all of ten seconds.

“Perhaps criminals have all finally learned their lessons.” Allura said. “Although, hang on. I see a van heading down sixth towards Arus Avenue. Weird symbol in the windows. Get into positions.”

Lance immediately reached behind him, pulling the sniper rifle off of his back and pointing it at the restaurant’s entrance in one fluid motion. Another way he differed from Batman. He had no qualms using firearms.

Although, to be fair, these weren’t exactly your run-of-the-mill guns. They’d been designed by Pidge and Hunk, and fired a laser with an intensity Lance could set. He reached out and adjusted the beam to “stun”, then focused on the street again. Sure enough, the van Allura had spotted pulled around the corner, lumbering down the road. It was white, with blacked out windows, and something written on the back of them. A logo, maybe.

“Think it’s Sal again?” Hunk asked. “I’ll be on the street in two.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised.” Lance said, shifting his feet to get in a better position for shooting. Just in case.

Sal was a weird old dude from heaven knows where, who was mixed up in five too many gang squabbles at any given time. Which meant he pretty much always had a target on his back. Since he had helped Hunk out of a tight spot years ago and was generally just a helpful guy to know, team Voltron had kind of fallen into the line of protecting him. Like he was their very own weird, estranged, chaotic, kind uncle. 

“Who do you think the old man pissed off this time?” Pidge said in a hiss. She was hidden on the ground, her weapon of choice more effective in closer quarters.

“Could be the Rebels. They’ve been ansty in this side of town lately.” Allura suggested. “Okay, following it.”

“Keep your distance.” Hunk warned.

“There’s no rebel logo.” Lance said, looking through his scope at the white van in question. It squeaked to a stop right in front of Sal’s restaurant, nearly hitting the red motorcycle. “The van says something like…Mammar-Marmora? The fuck’s a marmora?”

“Van door opening.” Hunk warned. “A lot of people coming out.”

“Lance, get ready.” Allura said. He trained his rifle back to the front of the restaurant, and saw about half a dozen people had exited the van. One inspected the motorcycle, before nodding at the others. They all wore dark clothing and-

“They’re armed!” Lance hissed, getting into position, finger on the trigger. Every single one of them had the tell tale imprint of a gun “Pink, should we engage?”

“Negative. I’m getting a better look.” Lance saw Allura dart out from her hiding spot two buildings away. The pink markings on her white mask shone in the streetlights as she hid behind the van, peering around the corner. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “They’re knocking on his door.” 

The door cracked open slightly, revealing Sal, wearing a stained apron over his flannel pajamas. He was using a spatula to scratch his back.

“Green! We need ears!” Hunk hissed into the comms.

“On it.” A couple seconds later the conversation between Sal and the people in suits filled their earpieces. 

“So sorry, we’re closed.” Sal said with a slight accent. “Come back tomorrow.”

“We’re looking for this boy.” They held up a tablet that Lance could barely make out the shape of a boy on, with long hair and pale skin. Sal’s spatula hand froze.

“I’ve never seen him before in my life.” Sal said, voice unnaturally high in that way it always went when he lied. “Now if you’ll excuse me-”

“He is a dangerous fugitive that escaped custody. Keith is his name.” A man with a swollen eye said. “And he stole that bike.” He gestured at the motorcycle. “We know he’s here. Let us in or we will use-”

One of the men reached for his gun, and Lance reacted instantly. He pulled the trigger, sending a blast right in his chest, and the man collapsed instantly, like he’d been hit over the head with a baseball bat.

“They’ve got people on the roof!” One of them yelled.

“And we’re engaged.” Hunk said, sounding slightly tired. The rest of the suits pulled out their guns, some pointing at Sal, others at various directions towards the sky.

“We’ve got fire!” The One Eyed one yelled, running to take cover behind the van. Lance took another shot, taking down the woman closest to Sal, who took that opportunity to shut the door and lock it. Lance saw Allura and Pidge jump into action, and a shot from the roof opposite of him let him know that Hunk had engaged. 

They had fought like this hundreds of times before, and dozens alone just for Sal. They had everything down to a science. Allura and Pidge took care of the bulk of the groundwork, while he and Hunk watched the perimeters for backup or people trying to get away.

“They’ve got backup!” Hunk yelled, and Lance turned to see another van pull up. He took out its tires, the stood ready to shoot anyone who exited, when something snagged his attention elsewhere.

Through the sounds of fighting, gunfire, and Allura swearing loudly, came the jarring noise of shattering glass. Lance swiveled just in time to see a figure crash through the window on the side of Sal’s, before rolling to their feet. They looked to the side, and then down the other alleyway, clearly looking for an escape.

Goddammit, that must’ve been the boy that those guys were looking for, and Sal apparently had hidden him. Keith. Lance turned, ready to stun him so they could ask him questions once the fire fight settled down, when the boy looked up, making direct eye contact with Lance. His intense gaze was enough to make Lance’s finger pause over the trigger. His eyes, big enough to reflect the streetlights, narrowed, and then suddenly, he was gone, disappeared in the shadows.

Lance cursed, and made to stand up, to catch a glimpse of him again, when the back of his head hit something hard and metal. 

“Don’t move, sniper.” A deep and threatening voice said. Lance’s heart started beating even faster, cause he definitely knew a gun when it was pressed into his scalp. He had forgotten to watch his own six. “Call off your team, now.”

For a moment, Lance just stayed frozen, considering his options. He could give a shout of warning, but that would probably get him shot, and his mama would absolutely murder him if he went and got his head blown up. He could make a grab for the gun, but the man would probably be quicker. He didn’t have many options. Shit.

Before he had to make any decisions, a loud thud sent the gun away from the back of his head, so he spun around.

And it was that kid again. The apparent wanted window jumper, Keith. He stood in front of Lance, watching as a man with a pistol in his hand scrambled backwards on all fours.

“Think carefully about your next move, Regris.” Keith said, standing in front of Lance like a shield. He had a knife in his hand, which looked alarmingly blood stained. Regris paused when he was further away, then lifted his gun and, before Lance could do anything, shot it at Lance with a loud crack. Keith lept in front of Lance, stumbling back and almost sending them both careening off the edge of the rooftop. 

But, by then at least, Lance had gathered his wits about him and in one swift motion, steadied them both and pulling out the handheld stunner he kept strapped to his belt. He fired around Keith’s stomach, hitting Regris before he could shoot again. The man collapsed, gun clattering to the ground, leaving just two of them standing and breathing heavily on the rooftop. 

Keith stepped away from Lance, and Lance felt a little bit shocked. Luckily, the bullet didn’t seem to hit either of them, since Keith looked fine, but it was never calming to get shot at. Keith ran a hand through his long, dark hair, staring down at Regris.

“We’ve neutralized the threat down here.” Allura said through the comms, sounding only slightly out of breath. “Cops are on their way. We should get going.”

“Copy that.” Lance said, before focusing back on the guy next to him, the one who just saved his life. Keith looked at Lance, taking note of the mask, the dark clothing, and the weapon in his hand. “How’d you get on the roof so fast?”

“Climbed.” Keith answered simply, turning away. Both of them walked over to the man who had briefly held Lance hostage. He wore a suit with a lanyard that said “REGRIS NEVERFORD: MARMORA CLEARANCE 5” and seemed soundly unconscious.

“Nice shot.” Keith said, and Lance turned to get a good look at him again.. He looked about Lance’s age, with long black hair and weird colored eyes. They were almost purple, but somehow too grey for that. He wore something that looked almost like a hospital nightgown, except it had a metallic shine. And he had no shoes. This guy was running around on rooftops, crashing through windows, almost getting shot, all barefoot.

“We make a good team.” Lance said, smiling at Keith, who finally turned to face him, smiling back. And that’s when he noticed the blood.

“Holy shit-Pink! Yellow! Green! This guy’s been shot!” Lance yelled, trying not to start panicking. Right in the middle of the guy’s chest, staining his hospital gown, was a large red spot that was growing at an alarming rate. Scratch almost getting shot, then. This guy really took a fucking bullet.

“Why are you yelling out colors?” He asked, looking completely unbothered, as if he wasn’t currently bleeding out.

“Who’s been shot?” Hunk asked through the comms.

“Keith!” Lance said again. The gunshot victim in question just raised an eyebrow. “I think he’s going into shock.”

“I don’t go into shock.” Keith said.

“Who’s Keith?” Pidge asked, sounding completely lost.

“The fugitive Sal was harboring!” Lance realized he hadn’t moved and reached out to-well he didn’t know, help, somehow? Put pressure on the wound? Cradle him in his arms?

“I’m not a fugitive.” Keith said, crossing his arms over the blood stain and pulling away from Lance’s outstretched hands. “And I’m fine.”

“We’ll be right over. Stay put, Blue.” Allura’s voice, ever calming, came through. 

“Dude, you’re not fine, you’ve been shot! You have to let me see your wound.” Lance said. “We need to get to a hospital or-” Lance abruptly stopped talking the second Keith unlatch the top of his hospital gown, revealing-

“Holy shit.” Lance breathed out. Because there was definitely blood but, instead of a gaping entrance wound, just a small hole. Then, like a star, or a distant pinprint of a fire, it started to glow, growing smaller by the second. A bullet fell out, then the light disappeared as it closed completely. By itself. Right before Lance’s eyes. “Holy shit.”

“What’s going on, Lance?” Pidge asked, but Lance couldn’t even focus on her, or anyone’s voice right now.

“Who the hell are you?” Lance asked as Keith buttoned his bloodstained gown back up.

“I’m not the one wearing a mask.” Keith retorted back, voice cold. And he kind of had a point. Immediately, still in awe, Lance reached up and unhooked his mask and pulled back his hood, exposing his face to the cold midnight air. Keith paused, locking eyes with him.

“The name’s Lance.” Lance said, as they both took a minute to look at each other. Keith eyes focused deeply on Lance’s face, like he was trying to gauge Lance’s trustworthiness by sight alone. 

“Lance! Who’s been shot?” Allura had made it, climbing over the edge of the rooftop, quickly followed by Pidge and Hunk. The three of them gave Lance and Keith a good few feet of space.

“Keith, but he’s fine.” Lance said. Keith immediately tensed up at the sudden presence of three more people, looking ready to bolt. He had the same look in his eyes as that stray cat Lance’s mama had brought home a week or so ago. Wild, desperate, scared. 

“What do you mean he’s fine?” Pidge asked, voice climbing higher. “He got shot, there’s blood everywhere-”

“He’s...special.” Lance said, holding out his arm to stop Pidge from stepping forward and spooking him. “We can explain later.” 

“Hey, we’re not here to hurt you.” Hunk said gently, taking off his own mask and hood as well.

“Are you guys with the lab?” Keith asked, taking one step back. He tensed on the balls of his feet, poised like a bird ready to fly away, or maybe leap off of the rooftop. He seemed like the type of person to pull crazy shit like that.

“No. We’re not with the lab. We just beat up a bunch of the lab.” Allura said as she and Pidge both removed their masks. “But we’re friends of Sal, the man who helped you, right?”

“He gave me food. Good food.” Keith said quietly. Hunk scoffed slightly.

“Psh, if you think Sal’s is ‘good food’, then-”

“Hunk, not the time.” Lance interrupted. Allura glared at them, before turning back to Keith.  
“We can help you, but the police will likely arrive soon. I’m guessing you want to avoid them?” Keith nodded, wrapping his arms around his bloodstained chest again, in sort of a self hug. 

“We can help you. We’ve got a place. Called the castle.” Pidge said.

“It’s not actually a castle.” Lance said. “It’s more of a basement.”

“A really nice basement, though.” Hunk added. Keith looked like a deer frozen in headlights, unsure of what to do. Police sirens rang out throughout the city, causing him to jump. 

“Fine.” Keith said, after stealing himself. “Lead the way.”

They lead Keith across the rooftops and through alleyways towards their group van, which they parked several blocks away. 

Allura’s house wasn’t far, a large mansion set on a hill overlooking the city. Allura parked the van in the garage, and rushed them in, warning them to keep quiet.

“Coran knows you guys are staying over, but don’t wake him up. He passed out trying to choreograph a dance to Coming Out by Diane Ross on roller skates earlier. He needs the rest.” Keith looked extremely lost at that, but stayed quiet and followed the rest of them down to the basement.

“Welcome to my bedroom.” Allura said, sweeping her arms out dramatically. Keith just looked around, taking everything in slowly.

Her bedroom, technically, was the entire basement floor since Allura, to delicately put it, was fucking loaded. Both of her parents were dead, leaving Allura in Coran’s care and the entire estate in Allura’s. And because she had so much space all to herself, Allura shelled out most of it to function as a secret base for their vigilante operations. Coran had no idea, since he was a little out there most of the time. Lovable and well meaning, sure, but out there.

“Now, obviously, we have a lot we need to discuss.” Allura said, clapping her hands together. “But, as my mother always said, important talks are best reserved for after a good night’s sleep. Keith, you can take the couch. Lance, do you have pajamas you can loan Keith? He looks closest to your size.” Lance nodded and grabbed his backpack full of clothes he had tossed haphazardly on Allura’s couch earlier and grabbed a pair of pajamas. 

“Great!” Allura said, snatching them out of his hands. “You’re still covered in your own blood, so let me show you to the shower.” Keith followed her, and the rest of the group followed Keith into the bathroom. Allura turned around, eyes widening when she saw all of them in the, luckily spacious, bathroom.

“Oh, okay, everyone’s here. Well, Keith, the shower is pretty easy to use. Feel free to help yourself to any of the soaps.” Allura set down Lance’s pajamas on the bathroom counter, then turned on the showerhead, sending steam through the small room. She stepped around Keith, heading back towards the door. “And now you’re good to go.” She said. Keith nodded, then reached up to the latch on his gown. It fell down, hitting the ground with a low thud.

“Holy shit.” Pidge said, averting her eyes.

“Oh my god.” Allura said, turning red and ducking out of the bathroom. Pidge followed, giggling slightly.

“Uhhh,” Lance said, in an unnaturally shrill voice. He definitely did not notice how little the underwear he wore covered, or how toned Keith’s limbs happened to be, or the six pack he had, or-

God, he was definitely staring.

“Wait until we’re out, buddy!” Hunk said, grabbing Lance’s shoulder and steering him out of the bathroom and closing the door, leaving a slightly confused Keith behind them. “Well, that just happened.” Hunk said, the moment the bathroom door closed. Allura was a very bright shade of red. She just nodded. Lance wondered if his face was burning too. He kind of felt like his tongue had forgotten how to form words.

“So.” Pidge said, looking not as embarrassed as the rest of them. Most likely because she was the gayest of the bunch. “What are we gonna do with Teenage Wolverine over there?”

“We’ll keep him here, watch him. Your parents already know you’re staying over, right?” Allura asked. The rest of them nodded. “Good. Uncle Coran won’t ask any questions for a few days, which should give us plenty of time to figure out what to do with him and whether or not we can trust.”

“In the meantime?” Hunk asked.

“In the meantime,” Allura sighed. “We should all get some rest. We’ll go see Sal in the morning, find out what he knows. Hopefully he didn’t get arrested again.” 

The four of them had been doing this wannabe Batman gig for two years, since Allura’s father was killed by Zarkon, who had formerly been his business partner. Allura, at the young age of fifteen, decided she would avenge her father and make sure to protect other people like their father. Pidge and Hunk used their genius brains to design tech, and Lance, well, Lance had just been lucky enough to be their friends at the time.

So here they were, fresh out of junior year, with a couple years of secret crime fighting under their belts and, yet, still no closer to taking down Zarkon. The man had a million aliases, and powerful friends all over the world. He was the CEO of the cities biggest company, Galra Industries, and basically ran Altea like his own private empire.

**

Keith had made it to Altea City at around eleven o’clock at night with an empty stomach and a person to find. The main streets were fairly busy even so late, so Keith took a back road, searching for a place that was still open. He had been backtracking and taking detours the whole day, in an attempt to make sure that he wasn’t found or followed by the lab, and now he was starving.

A sign that said SAL’S DINER blinked at him, so Keith parked the bike and walked inside, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. 

The diner was empty, save a cashier that was half asleep at the front. Keith walked right up to him.

“I want some food.” Keith said. The cashier jumped, seemingly not having noticed him walk in. He was a middle aged man, kind of round, with olive skin and a beard.

“Oh! Sorry kid, didn’t see ya there!” He said, in an accent Keith couldn’t quite place. “What can I get for you?” 

“Food.” Keith repeated, a little less confident this time. He shifted his weight from left to right, and the cashier looked him up and down, eyebrows wrinkling together. 

“Are you wearing a hospital gown?” He asked, drumming his fingers on the countertop as something like concern filled his eyes. “Are you alright, mijo?” Keith didn’t know what mijo meant, but the man said it with kindness.

“I’m running.” He eventually said. “And I’m hungry.”

“Well, you don’t look like you have money on you.” He said, and Keith tensed. He just laughed, big and booming. “Don’t worry. I’m just about to close up anyway. Let me lock the doors and I’ll get you some leftovers from the back. Have a seat.” He gestured to one of the tables.

Keith slid into the booth, which was plush and covered plastic. He bounced up and down a few times experimentally as he locked the doors, then disappeared behind the counter. The entire diner was nice, with red and blue tables and soft yellow lighting. 

The man reappeared, holding a large plate of food and whistling an unfamiliar tune.

“Here ya go. My famous burger and fries.” He said, setting the plate down and sitting across from Keith. “I’m Sal, owner of the place. And you are definitely not the first runaway that’s been through here. I attract them, apparently. What you running from? A gang? Parents?”

“Scientists.” Keith decided on, before taking a large bite of the burger. His eyes widened, as he took another bite, then another. This was infinitely better than the food they served him at the Lab.

“Scientists. That’s a first, I’ll admit. I was never a science guy myself.”

Sal had chatted at him, telling stories of all the times he’d gotten himself into trouble as Keith cleaned off his plate. This was definitely the best meal he’d ever had.

Then there was that knock at the door. 

And from that point everything went to hell.

Keith had bailed out the window once the shots had been fired, and that’s when he spotted the weird cat masked sniper on the roof. When he had gotten up there, Regris had a gun to the snipers head, so Keith made a decision on who to align himself with. Which led to him getting shot, but honestly? He had gone through much worse and come out fine. 

All that lead him to the basement of a luxurious mansion, with four teenagers who all had cat masks and high tech weaponry. Even beyond the lab level of high tech. He sat on the couch, experimentally feeling the texture of the clothes Lance had just given him. They were soft and warm.

He curled up on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. In the morning, he would continue his search for Zarkon and Shiro. But for now, he would sleep.

Before he even opened his eyes the next morning he felt someone watching him. Which, for a second, made him think he was back in the lab. Then the memories of the previous day flooded back into his mind, and he sat up, eyes shooting open.

“I wasn’t watching you sleep!” Lance yelled. He was standing by the door, arms thrown up in the surrender position. He looked exactly like he had last night, all brown and tall.

“That’s okay.” Keith just said, cause at least he wasn’t pointing a gun at him, before standing up to stretch. “I should get going.” He picked the blanket off the ground where it had dropped, folding it and setting it on the couch.

“Woah, woah, what do you mean go?” Lance asked, getting closer into Keith’s space. He smelled weird, but not unpleasantly so. Keith took an instinctive step backwards. “Where are you going?”

“To find my brother.” Keith said, which should’ve been obvious. “Thanks for the place to sleep.”

“It’s not my place, it’s Allura’s, and anyway, you can’t leave until you explain!” Lance leaned even closer, like he was trying to stop Keith from leaving.

“Explain what?” Keith asked.

“Uh, I don’t know? Maybe your weird powers, this Lab you talked about, why those people shot you, why you were staying with Sal, who the hell your brother is-” Lance started, hands gesturing wildly. Keith watched him, wide eyed.

“Why? I came from a Lab, and I need to find my brother. That’s it.” Keith said, standing up. He had wasted enough time already, and needed to get going. 

“Wait, man, are you leaving now?” Lance said, standing up with Keith.

“Yes. I have to find Shiro.” Keith said, talking slowly so Lance would understand. He tried to take a step around Lance, but Lance continued to block him. 

“Okay, so the brother has a name! That’s progress.” Lance said. “Now where is Shiro?”

“Zarkon. In Altea City.” Keith said. Lance froze, his mouth dropping open.

“Wait, Zarkon is your guy? _Zarkon_ , Zarkon?” Lance asked.

“Yes. That’s what Iverson said.” Keith replied. 

“But, no! This is Zarkon. Zarkon! You can’t take him on your own!” Lance said, being annoyingly persistent in blocking Keith’s way.

“And who would help me?” Keith asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Voltron!”

“Vol-what the hell is Voltron?” Keith asked. This conversation had totally gotten away from him. He needed to get going.

“‘ _What’s Voltron_ ’, he says.” Lance said, making his voice go higher. “We’re Voltron! The Paladins of Voltron! You know, with the white cat masks and the cool weapons?” Lance held two fingers on each side of his head which Keith assumed must be an imitation of the masks he saw them wearing yesterday.

“What would you guys do?” Keith asked, because based on their reactions to Keith’s healing yesterday, they didn’t have abilities like that, which made them vulnerable. His entire existence had been for the purpose of becoming a weapon. Their lives had not.

“Uh, hello, we saved your life yesterday.” Lance said, like it should be obvious.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the one who got shot.” Keith retorted. Lance made a choked offended noise. Keith tried to use that opportunity to get around him, but then Lance’s arm shot out, and he pushed Keith’s chest to block him.

Keith didn’t think, just reacted, years of training dictating his movement. He grabbed Lance’s arm and twisted, flipping him right onto the couch.

“Fuck!” Lance yelled, sprawled on the couch. At least it had been a soft landing. “Okay, man, I get it, you don’t like to be touched!”

“What’s going on here?” Allura’s voice rang through the room, and both of the boys jumped, turning to see the other three standing at the doorway.

“I,” Lance started, rolling off the couch to land on his feet. “Was just waking up Keith like I said I would-”

“You left, like, fifteen minutes ago.” Pidge interrupted. “We assumed you’d gotten lost.”

“-And!” Lance kept talking like she didn’t say anything. “Me and Keith had an excellent heart to heart, and we decided that Voltron is going to help Keith save his kidnapped brother. Also, Keith doesn’t like to be touched. Just an FYI.” Lance talked a lot.

“We didn’t agree on that.” Keith muttered, shooting a glare at Lance, who shot one right back.

“How about we don’t make any decisions until we’ve all eaten?” Allura said. Keith looked away from Lance, then sighed.

“Fine.” He said, defeated. Allura and Hunk both beamed.

**

Ten minutes later, the four of them sat around the table, watching as Keith devoured a giant plate of scrambled eggs with an almost scary intensity, like he wasn’t sure when he’d get the chance to eat again. That thought kind of made Lance sad, so he pushed it away.

“So, you’re looking for your brother?” Pidge asked, resting her chin on top of intertwined fingers. 

“Yes.” Keith said simply, ever the man of eloquence. 

“Where is he?” Hunk asked, still holding the pan as he watched how fast Keith devoured the eggs in slight awe.

“He’s being held by Zarkon.” The reaction was immediate. Hunk gasped, Pidge physically growled, and Allura stood up, fists clenching. Keith swallowed his last bite of eggs, face completely neutral.

“That monster?” She hissed. 

“Of Galra Industries?” Pidge asked, voice shaking. And Lance knew exactly why. He could feel rage boiling himself, and he didn’t have the same personal connection that these two did.

“You know him?” Keith asked. He pushed aside his now empty plate, eyebrows furrowing together.

“Zarkon killed my father.” Allura said, voice quivering with anger, an emotion she hardly let herself show. 

“He took my brother and my dad.” Pidge said, echoing the same emotions as Allura.

Keith’s jaw set, then he turned to Lance. “Okay, Lance.”

“What?” Lance said, a little taken aback at being addressed during this tense moment. 

“Okay, you guys can help.” Keith clarified, calling back to their earlier conversation with a steady voice. Lance swallowed, feeling the weight of this moment, the five of them sitting around this table. He thanked the gods that it was summer vacation, because his grades would definitely be suffering if it wasn’t. There was a beat of silence, before Allura spoke, voice unwavering and shining with the promise of a fight.

“Then we’re going to burn the son of bitch’s empire to the ground.”

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading folks ill be back soon


End file.
